The eternity you desire
by InsaneTeaParty
Summary: Sweet Pool Nitro Chiral Tetsuo x Youji. Spoilers de la ruta de Tetsuo "The Red Road".


_¿Crees que existe la eternidad?_

La eternidad no existe. Pero si existiera...¿seguirían juntos para siempre?

Los latidos de ambos iban a destiempo, pero poco a poco escuchaba cómo el sonido se iba volviendo uno solo. La sangre y los cuerpos de carne les rodeaban por completo, envolviéndoles, y el sonido nauseabundo de aquellos pedazos al moverse se veía completamente eclipsado por el unísono de sus corazones.

Iban a morir.

Pero, por extraño que parezca, a ninguno de los dos les preocupaba; solo estar así, uniéndose literalmente, era suficiente. Los brazos de Youji rodeaban a Tetsuo, y éste apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del otro. Sus pieles se estaban uniendo. Muy, muy lentamente se volvían uno.

No tenían miedo. Ni media hora antes habían estado en la azotea con el arma de Kitani apuntada hacia ellos; ahí habían sentido verdadero miedo. Youji vio cómo la bala penetraba el cuerpo de Tetsuo, que por ser un "_macho" _siempre se había curado rápido. Pero con la bala dentro era imposible, así que el mismo Tetsuo sacó la pieza metálica de su propio cuerpo, con dos dedos y a sangre fría.

Pero en ese momento estaban finalmente juntos, después de la tercera y última vez que tenían sexo, habían empezado a unirse. Ninguno de los dos se asustó cuando los seres rechazados por Dios comenzaron a rodearles, formando una crisálida que les envolvía. Habían aceptado la voluntad de aquellas criaturas, y aunque quisieran estar juntos para siempre, sabían que aquello era lo correcto.

No hubo muchas palabras, realmente no eran necesarias –nunca lo fueron. Bastaba con sus miradas llenas de un sentimiento completamente indescriptible. _Sé que voy a morir, pero si puedo hacerlo a tu lado, entonces no tengo objeción alguna._

Recordaron brevemente que Kamiya mencionó algo respecto a aquel momento. Algo como que _"el macho" _y _"la hembra" _puros acababan unidos para hacer posible el nacimiento de el "ser de raza". Ambos morirían, sí, pero, ¿qué hay del ser de raza?

No podían evitar preguntarse qué pasaría con ellos después. ¿Simplemente morirían? ¿Se convertirían en una de esas criaturas a las que Dios les ha dado la espalda y privado de un cuerpo humano?

¿Sus almas quedarían dentro del ser de raza?

_No me importa lo que pase después con tal de que pueda acabar mi vida junto a ti._

Aquello era lo importante; era inútil pensar qué podría pasar después. Youji se concentró en el rostro de Tetsuo, queriendo sellar en su mente aquella imagen, porque quería que fuese lo último que sus ojos pudiesen ver. Tetsuo quiso hacer lo mismo, y aunque ya no podía mover sus manos, hubiese querido acariciar la mejilla y el cabello oscuro una vez más.

_Seas lo que seas, ser de raza, quiero que esta imagen se quede contigo para siempre, porque nunca verás algo más hermoso._  
_-_Youji, te...  
-...amo, Tetsuo...

Sonrieron los dos. La felicidad era inmensa a pesar de la situación, y es que estar uniéndose poco a poco y saber que lo afrontarían juntos lo que quisiera que viniese después, daba seguridad.

Cuando ya no podían abrir los ojos, notaban el ritmo de los corazones ir cada vez más lento – o del corazón, pues ya no podían apreciar qué partes de ellos estaban ya unidas. El uno pensaba en el otro como si hubiesen vivido una vida en la que solo existiesen ellos. La imagen del rostro sereno que habían grabado en su mente se veía tan detallada como un cuadro.

¿Y si aquello mismo era la eternidad?

_Me pregunto si estos pensamientos llegan a ti ahora que somos uno. Pero esto es eternidad._

Sintiendo algo extraño, nació en este mundo, entre paredes viscosas que aun se movían y metálico olor a sangre. Como una mariposa que sale de su crisálida, el ser de raza nació. Tal y como los fanáticos de aquella "religión" decían, tenía un par de ojos carmesi. También una inmensa belleza, piel blanquísima y pelo oscuro – no aparentaba más de doce años. Observaba con sus ojos grandes su alrededor; paredes cubiertas de trozos de carne vivos que desaparecían poco a poco, retirándose como los súbditos ante la llegada de su rey.

Intentando incorporarse se sintió débil y cayó de la cama. Confuso, se rindió y se acurrucó sobre la sábana blanca que caía de la cama.

Al cerrar los ojos para intentar descubrir qué pasaba, la imagen de dos rostros desconocidos se repetía en su mente.

_Quizás esto se llama eternidad._


End file.
